wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly TV
"Wiggly TV" is a compilation video of two episodes (three episodes on the DVD version) from The Wiggles (Series 2) which are "Play", "Wiggly History", and "Family" (DVD only). It was released on DVD and VHS on March 5, 2001. Contents #Playtime #Anthony Loves His Food (Special Feature on DVD) #Wiggly History #Wiggly Bloopers (Special Feature on DVD) #Family (DVD only) = Bloopers The following are: * Hygiene * Your Body * Storytelling * Animals * Multicultural * Wiggle Food * Dressing Up * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World ** Haru Ga Kita ** Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport ** In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride * Counting and Numbers Gallery InTheWigglesWorld-Version2.jpg|Intro for "Playtime" FlorainPlay.jpg|Flora HavingFunAtTheBeach-1999.jpg|"Having Fun At The Beach" HavingFunAtTheBeach-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HavingFunAtTheBeach-1999-2.jpg|Captain, Henry and the kids JosephinTVSeries2.jpg|Joseph DominicinTVSeries2.jpg|Dominic SianinTVSeries2.jpg|Sian ThomasHalloway.jpg|Thomas MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar SianRyanandThomasHalloway.jpg|Sian and Thomas JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony DominicandJosephField.jpg|Dominic and Joseph Field CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|Captain Feathersword JessicaHalloraninTVSeries2.jpg|Jessie CassandraandJessicaHalloraninTVSeries2.jpg|Cassie and Jessie CassandraHalloraninTVSeries2.jpg|Cassie CaptainandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Captain and Henry EmmaRyaninTVSeries2.jpg|Emma ClareinTVSeries2.jpg|Clare Field GreginPlay.jpg|Greg GregPerforminghisDisappearingBallTrick.jpg|Greg performing his disappearing ball trick GregandAnthonyinPlay.jpg|Greg and Anthony Play6.jpg Play7.jpg|Anthony Play8.jpg Play9.jpg Play10.jpg Play11.jpg Play12.jpg AnthonyinPlay.jpg CaptainFeatherswordLookingThroughTelescope.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking through telescope CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Play15.jpg Play16.jpg Play17.jpg Play.jpg Play18.jpg Play19.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsinPlay.jpg|Wags Play23.jpg WagsBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDowninPlay.jpg|Wags blowing Captain Feathersword down Play24.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Play25.jpg Play26.jpg SkallyinPlay.jpg|Skally Play28.jpg CaptainFeatherswordBlowingHimselfDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing himself down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPlay2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Play29.jpg Play30.jpg Play31.jpg|''"Abracadabra. Whatever you are, magically music for my lovely guitar.'' Play32.jpg|Nothing happens. Play33.jpg|Murray shrugs Play34.jpg|and leaves. CarlainPlay.jpg|Carla popping out from Greg's hat. Play65.jpg|Murray thinking CarlaPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Carla playing "Nya, Nya, Nya" on Red Starry Guitar Play66.jpg|Murray Hear the song Play67.jpg|Carla popping back in the hat Play68.jpg|Murray didn't see anything MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinPlay.jpg|Murray playing "Nya, Nya, Nya" on Red Starry Guitar MurrayinPlay.jpg|''"I did it!"'' Play37.jpg Play38.jpg Play40.jpg MurrayandJeffinPlay.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffinPlay.jpg|Jeff Play43.jpg Play44.jpg Play45.jpg Play46.jpg Play47.jpg Play48.jpg Play49.jpg MurrayPlayingStarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Starry acoustic guitar StarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|Starry acoustic guitar StarryNight-Prologue.jpg|''"The stars are so beautiful. I just have to serenade them."'' StarryNight.jpg|Murray singing "Starry Night" while playing his guitar StarryNight2.jpg|''"I wish I could see my favorite star formation: "The Great Guitar"."'' StarryNight3.jpg|''"Wow, look!"'' TheGreatGuitar.jpg|The Great Guitar StarryNight5.jpg|''"I've always wanted to play with the big stars!"'' TheOppositeWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainandDorothyinPlay.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyinPlay.jpg|Dorothy Play53.jpg Play54.jpg Play55.jpg Henry,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Officer Beaples HenryinPlay.jpg|Henry OfficerBeaplesinPlay.jpg|Officer Beaples Play56.jpg TheAwakeWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group Play57.jpg|Everybody at the Magic Show TheMaleWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group Play58.jpg Play59.jpg Play60.jpg Play61.jpg WagsandAnthonyinPlay.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Play62.jpg TheLandWiggleFriendsinPlay.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends Play2.jpg|The Wiggly Group GregandAnthonyinPlayEpilogue.jpg|''"Now that is magic!."'' CaptainFeatherswordinPlayEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue File:AWigglyTale.png|"A Wiggly Tale" File:AnthonyLovesHisFood2.jpg|"Anthony Loves His Food" Storybook (Special Feature on DVD) File:AnthonyLovesHisFood3.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood4.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood5.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood6.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood7.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood8.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood9.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood10.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood11.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood12.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood13.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood14.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood15.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood16.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood17.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood18.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood19.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood20.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood21.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood22.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood23.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood24.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood25.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood26.jpg File:AnthonyLovesHisFood.jpg InTheWigglesWorld-Version2.jpg|Intro for "Wiggly History" MurrayinHistory.jpg|''"Hey! Where'd the sun go?"'' MurrayandJeffinHistory.jpg|''"Relax, Murray. A cloud just passed over it."'' JeffinHistory.jpg|Jeff talking about the sun GregandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayPlayingHideandSeek.jpg|Murray playing hide and seek AnthonyinHistory.jpg|Anthony History5.jpg|Greg Greg,MurrayandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Murray and Flora Door MurrayandFloraDoor.jpg|Murray and Flora Door History6.jpg GreginHistory.jpg|Greg AnthonyandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Anthony and Murray History8.jpg History9.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandAnthonyBumpingintoEachOther.png|Greg and Anthony bumping into each other History10.jpg|Greg and Anthony falling down History11.jpg|"Ow!" History12.jpg History13.jpg|"Look!" History14.jpg|"It's the Wiggles family crest!" TheWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Wiggles looking at their family crest TheOtherWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Other Wiggles History16.jpg History17.jpg TheWiggles'FamilyCrest.jpg|The Wiggles' family crest TheWiggles'FamilyCrestVideo.jpg|The Wiggles' family crest video History20.jpg|"''A Video" History21.jpg History22.jpg|Anthony noticing something written on the label History23.jpg|''"Greg, Jeff, Murray and Anthony when they were"'' JeffandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|''"6 years old."'' History24.jpg|''"6 years old?!?"'' History25.jpg|''"That's a very long time."'' History26.jpg History27.jpg History28.jpg History29.jpg|"Let's go inside and watch it!" DorothyinHistory.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinHistory2.jpg DorothyDancinginherselftitledvideo.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyinHistory4.jpg DorothyinHistory5.jpg DorothyinHistory6.jpg DorothyinHistory7.jpg DorothyinHistory8.jpg History30.jpg History31.jpg|"I can't believe that's us!" History32.jpg|"It's us alright" History33.jpg|"Wait till you see what we look like as children!" History34.jpg|"See if you can recognize any of us" LittleMurrayinHistory.jpg|Young Murray LittleGreginHistory.jpg|Young Greg LittleAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Young Anthony LittleJeffinHistory.jpg|Young Jeff OrangeStarryGuitar.jpg|Orange Starry Guitar TheLittleWigglesSingingGetReadytoWiggle.jpg|The Little Wiggles singing "Get Ready to Wiggle" History37.jpg TheUnforgottenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles History38.jpg|"Remember how you two used to tease us back then?" History39.jpg|"We were smaller than you!" History40.jpg|"We all grow at different speeds when we're Children" History41.jpg|"We were bigger than these two once" History42.jpg|"But not anymore" History43.jpg|"Jeff and I, we don't mind being smaller, do we?" History44.jpg|"I think I'm still Growing" History45.jpg|Jeff growing History46.jpg|"Hey, me too!" History47.jpg|"Your Growing?" I'mGrowingHungry.jpg|"I'm growing Hungry" CareForSomePizza?.jpg|"Care for some Pizza?" TheNonrealisticWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles History50.jpg TheUnforgottenWigglesrubbingtheirTummies.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles rubbing their Tummies History51.jpg PirateRudolf.jpg|Pirate Rudolf History53.jpg WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHistory.jpg|Wags and Captain History55.jpg|"Oooh!" History56.jpg History57.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinHistory.jpg|Captain Feathersword PirateCharlie.jpg|Pirate Charlie History60.jpg History61.jpg|""Sit!"" WagsinHistory.jpg|Wags History62.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Wags Ben,CharlieandRudolf.jpg|Pirates Ben, Charlie and Rudolf History64.jpg|""Of course, He was just a wee puppy then!"" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword falling down History66.jpg History67.jpg History68.jpg History69.jpg TheCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles invented the first door History71.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles cheering TheUnforgottenCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Unforgotten Cavemen Wiggles History72.jpg History73.jpg CavemenGregandJeffinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Jeff CavemenGregandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Anthony CavemenAnthonyandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Anthony and Murray History76.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles remembering their door invention History77.jpg History78.jpg History79.jpg History80.jpg History.jpg TheAwakeCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles TheOtherCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Other Cavemen Wiggles CavemanJeffSleepinginHistory.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping CavemenJeffinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Jeff History85.jpg|Cavemen Jeff calling the others by trying to get in History86.jpg CavemenAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Anthony CavemenJeffandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Jeff and Anthony History88.jpg Wigglecave-Inside.jpg|Inside of Wiggle-cave History89.jpg History90.jpg|"WAKE UP, JEFF!" CavemanJeffWakingUpinHistory.jpg|Caveman Jeff waking up History91.jpg TheNonrealisticCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Non-realistic Cavemen Wiggles History92.jpg History93.jpg History94.jpg History95.jpg Wigglecave.jpg|Wigglecave History96.jpg|""Haha!"" History97.jpg|""Bananas!"" History98.jpg FourBananas.jpg|""One,Two,Three,Four"" History100.jpg AnthonyEatingBanana.jpg|Anthony eating banana History102.jpg History103.jpg GregandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Greg and Anthony History105.jpg|""Hi Greg"" History106.jpg|""One,Two,Three..."" History107.jpg History108.jpg History109.jpg|""Something wrong with your bananas Greg?"" History110.jpg History111.jpg|""I had four and...now there's only just three"" History112.jpg History113.jpg History114.jpg History115.jpg History116.jpg History117.jpg History118.jpg History119.jpg History120.jpg History121.jpg History122.jpg History123.jpg History124.jpg History125.jpg History126.jpg History127.jpg|''"Bananas are so yummy!" History128.jpg History129.jpg History130.jpg History131.jpg History132.jpg History133.jpg History134.jpg History135.jpg History136.jpg History137.jpg|"''Hi!" Greg,AnthonyandCarla.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Carla CarlainHistory.jpg|Carla stealing Greg's banana History140.jpg History141.jpg History142.jpg History143.jpg History144.jpg History145.jpg|''"You ate all four!"'' History146.jpg History147.jpg History148.jpg History149.jpg History150.jpg History151.jpg History152.jpg History153.jpg History154.jpg GregandHenryinHistory.jpg|Greg and Henry TheWigglyGroupinHistory.jpg|The Wiggly Group HenryinHistory.jpg|Henry OfficerBeaplesinHistory.jpg|Officer Beaples GregandJeffinHistory.jpg|Greg and Jeff History157.jpg History158.jpg History159.jpg History160.jpg History161.jpg History162.jpg History163.jpg History164.jpg History165.jpg History166.jpg History167.jpg History168.jpg WagsandPirateRudolf.jpg|Wags and Pirate Rudolf CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHistory.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing BenandRudolf.jpg|Ben and Rudolf HenryinHistory.jpg|Henry OfficerBeaplesinHistory.jpg|Officer Beaples TheOppositeWigglyGroupinHistory.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group History169.jpg|Murray and Jeff are relaxing History170.jpg|when they realize the sun is gone. History171.jpg|Jeff says it's nighttime. History172.jpg|Stars History173.jpg|''"Many, many, many, many."'' History174.jpg|''"Many, many, many, many."'' History175.jpg|''"Many, many, many, many."'' MurrayinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Murray holding a trunk GregandMurrayinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue History176.jpg|Murray showing the others the trunk History177.jpg|The Wiggles' trunk History178.jpg|''"What's in it, Murray?"'' Murray'sSixYearOldT-Shirt.jpg|Murray and his 6 year old T-shirt History180.jpg|''"It's my t-shirt. I wore it when I was 6 years old."'' AnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|''"You certainly have grown, Murray!"'' JeffandAnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|''"We're not the only ones who've grown, are we?"'' History183.jpg|''"I bet we're not."'' History184.jpg|''"Do you (the viewer) still have some of your baby clothes stored away?"'' History185.jpg|''"Try them (the caps) on."'' GregandAnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|''"You'll be very surprised."'' TheAwakeWigglesinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing hats TVStatic.jpg|TV Static transition WigglyTVBloopers.png|"Bloopers" Title Card (Wiggly Bloopers are also a bonus feature on the DVD) Hygiene-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Hygiene" YourBody-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Your Body" YourBody-Blooper2.jpg|Blooper #2 from "Your Body" YourBody-Blooper3.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes shot of this episode Storytelling-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Storytelling" Animals-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Animals" Animals-Blooper2.jpg|Blooper #2 from "Animals" Multicultural-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Multicultural" Food-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Food" DressingUp(Episode)-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Wrong Shirts" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Haru Ga Kita" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper2.jpg|Chisholm Travlish's hand on blooper video It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper3.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper4.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper5.jpg|Take 3 It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper6.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper7.jpg|Take 4 It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper8.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper9.jpg AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper.jpg|Anthony in blooper from "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" TieMeKangarooDownSport-Blooper.jpg|Anthony feeling silly in blooper GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper.jpg|Greg in alternate scene GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper2.jpg|Greg leaving TheBigRedCar'sEyes.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper.jpg|Anthony in blooper of "In the Big Red Car, We Like to Ride" IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper10.jpg|Take 2 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper2.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper11.jpg|Take 3 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper3.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper12.jpg|Take 4 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper4.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper13.jpg|Take 5 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper5.jpg AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony in alternate scene TheBigRedCar'sEyes2.jpg MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper.jpg|Murray in alternate scene MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper2.jpg|Murray leaving TheBigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car crashing itself TheBigRedCar'sEyesBlinking.jpg|The Big Red Car's eyes blinking GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbersBlooper.jpg|Blooper from this episode CountingandNumbers-Blooper2.jpg|Take 2 CountingandNumbers-Blooper3.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper4.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper5.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper6.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper7.jpg AnthonyandPaulFieldinWigglesWorldTVSeries.jpg|Anthony and Paul AnthonyandAlex.jpg|Anthony and Alex Keller CountingandNumbers-Blooper10.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper11.jpg|Take 3 CountingandNumbers-Blooper12.jpg|Take 4 CountingandNumbers-Blooper13.jpg|Take 5 CountingandNumbers-Blooper14.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper15.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper16.jpg|Take 6 CountingandNumbers-Blooper17.jpg|Take 7 CountingandNumbers-Blooper18.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper19.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper20.jpg|Take 8 CountingandNumbers-Blooper21.jpg|Take 9 CountingandNumbers-Blooper22.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper23.jpg|Take 10 CountingandNumbers-Blooper24.jpg AnthonyinCountingandNumbersBlooper.jpg GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Final take of "Counting and Numbers" InTheWigglesWorld-Version4.jpg|Intro for "Family" (DVD only) File:MurrayinFamily.jpg|Murray GregandMurrayinFamily.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinFamily.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:Family2.jpg|The Wiggles File:Family3.jpg File:Family4.jpg Family5.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:FlorainFamily.jpg|Flora JeffSleepinginFamily.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:Family8.jpg File:Family9.jpg File:Family10.jpg File:Family11.jpg File:Family12.jpg JeffWakingUpinFamily.jpg|Jeff waking up File:Family13.jpg File:Family14.jpg TheWiggles'LivingRoom.jpg|The Wiggles' Living Room GreginFamily.jpg|Greg AnthonyandMurrayinFamily.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:Family15.jpg File:JeffinFamily.jpg|Jeff File:Family17.jpg|Murray File:TheWigglesinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles File:Family19.jpg|The Wiggles arriving at an intersection File:SneezyStreetSignSneezing.jpg|Street sign sneezing File:TheWigglesandSneezyStreetSign.jpg|"Cover your mouth." File:TheWigglesonSneezyStreet.jpg|"Oh no! We're on..." File:TheWigglesSneezing.jpg|"Sneezy Street!" File:AnthonyinDirections.jpg|"I think we better hurry out of here." TheAwakeWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:Family25.jpg|The Wiggles leaving Sneezy Street TheNonrealisticWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles SneezyStreet.jpg|Sneezy Street Family26.jpg DorothyinFamily.jpg|Dorothy RosselliniPasta.jpg|Rossellini Pasta RosyRoseWiggleWaffles.jpg|Rosy Rose Wiggle Waffles File:DorothyandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:Family29.jpg File:Family30.jpg File:Family.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy File:Family31.jpg File:Family32.jpg File:Family33.jpg File:AnthonyinFamily.jpg|Anthony DorothyandAnthonyHugging.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy hugging WrinklyRosePetalBiscuits.jpg|Wrinkly Rose Petal biscuits AnthonyEatingRosePetalBiscuit.jpg|Anthony eating rose petal biscuit File:Family35.jpg File:Family36.jpg File:Family37.jpg File:Family38.jpg File:Family39.jpg|Jeff File:Family40.jpg|Anthony File:Family41.jpg File:Family42.jpg File:Family43.jpg File:Family44.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:Family45.jpg GregPerforminghisAppearingRabbitTrick.jpg|''"Abracadabra, rabbit in my hat, come on out so we can have a nice chat."'' TheOtherWigglesinFamily.jpg|''"That doesn't sound very magical, Greg."'' Family47.jpg|''"Oh, sure. Good ahead and laugh but one day, that rabbit will appear."'' GregandCarla.jpg|Greg and Carla Family48.jpg|''"There! That'll teach you 3 Wiggles."'' TheOtherWigglesasRabbits.jpg|The Other Wiggles as rabbits RabbitDominic.jpg|''"I was only kidding, Greg. We believe in your rabbit."'' RabbitJoseph.jpg|''"Yeah, we believe in your rabbit. We do, we do."'' Family49.jpg|''"Well, you maybe rabbits but you can still wiggle."'' Family50.jpg|''"Wiggle your noses, that is."'' File:Family51.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordinFamily.jpg|''"I got a present! I got a present!"'' File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFamily.jpg|Wags and Captain File:BabyFeathersword.jpg|A baby feathersword Family54.jpg|''"Oh, a baby feathersword!" File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingwithBabyFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling with Baby Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWagswithBabyFeathersword.jpg|"Tickle your tummy, tickle your toes, tickle your ankle and tickle your nose."'' File:CaptainFeatherswordFeelingSad.jpg|''"Oh Wags!, I miss my Mummy and Daddy"'' CaptainFeatherswordasBaby.jpg|Captain Feathersword as baby File:Family58.jpg File:Family59.jpg File:Family60.jpg|Henry and the jellyfish HenryinFamily.jpg|Henry shrugging Family61.jpg|Murray File:MurrayandJeffinFamily.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Family62.jpg|Jeff File:Family63.jpg|Clouds File:Family65.jpg|A Cloud File:Family66.jpg AnthonyandHenryinFamily.jpg|Anthony and Henry MurrayandHenryinFamily.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:AnthonyEatingAppleinFamily.jpg|Anthony eating apple File:GregandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Family70.jpg File:Family71.jpg File:WagsinFamily.jpg|Wags spotting Greg File:Family73.jpg File:Family74.jpg GregandWagsinFamily.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandAnthonyinFamily.jpg|Wags and Anthony Greg,WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Wags and Flora WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags and Flora Wags,AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Flora File:Family75.jpg File:Family76.jpg File:Family77.jpg File:Family78.jpg File:Family79.jpg File:Family80.jpg File:Family81.jpg File:Family82.jpg File:Family83.jpg|Greg File:Family84.jpg File:Family85.jpg File:SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Skally and Fluffy File:SkallyinFamily.jpg|Skally File:FluffyinFamily.jpg|Fluffy File:FluffyandCartwhelle.jpg|Fluffy and Cartwhelle File:Family86.jpg File:Family87.jpg File:TheWagettesinFamily.jpg|The Wagettes File:Family88.jpg File:Family89.jpg File:LightbulbTransition.jpg|Lightbulb transition File:TheWigglesandDorothyinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheOtherWigglesInFamilyEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinFamilyEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in epilogue File:TheOppositeWigglyGroupinFamily.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:TheWigglyGroupinFamily.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:Family92.jpg File:Captain'sMumandDad.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding portraits of his parents File:HenryJr.jpg|Henry and his son, Henry Jr. File:WagsandtheWagettesinFamily.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes File:OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaplesinFamily.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples US Version For more information, see Wiggly Play Time In the US, this video was released on VHS on August 14, 2001 under the title Wiggly Play Time. In this version, all three episodes are played as one, and to transistion between each episode they use the Bee and Flower from the intro. The bloopers are not included on either the VHS or the DVD. The DVD, released in 2004, features "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" storybook instead of "Anthony Loves His Food" and also includes two bonus episodes of TV Series 3. Promo Pictures Family-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in promo picture Play-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword outside of Wags' House in promo picture Play-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's Garden in promo picture WigglyTVFullVHSCover.jpg|Full VHS Cover VHS and DVD Gallery WigglyTV.jpg|DVD Gallery WigglyTV-Disc.jpg|Disc WigglyTV-InsideCover.gif|Inside Cover FullSizeRender (6).jpg|Video Tape DVD Menu Gallery WigglyTVDVDMenu.jpg|DVD Menu WigglyTV-WatchWigglyTVMenu.jpg|Watch Wiggly TV WigglyTV-WigglyExtrasMenu.jpg|Wiggly Extras WigglyTV-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles WigglyTV-SingAlongwithTheWigglesMenu.jpg|Song section menu WigglyTV-ReadAlongwithTheWigglesMenu.jpg|Anthony Ate the Party Food Menu WigglyTV-DVDRomMenu.jpg|DVD-Rom Menu bandicam 2016-02-01 16-29-01-310.jpg|Copyright screen bandicam 2016-02-01 16-30-59-757.jpg|The Wiggles' copyright information bandicam 2016-02-01 16-31-44-416.jpg|Rated G screen (with alternate cover) Intro There was no animations on the menus, but there was an intro, which was the TV Series 2 theme, with a page-turn transition to the menu. DVD Menu Transcript There is no music heard in any menus, but there is narration from Greg Page describing what you can do at the beginning of each menu. Main Menu: Take a pick at what you’d like to do; watch Wiggly TV, watch Wiggly Bloopers, have a look at the Wiggly Extras, or turn on Subtitles for the hearing impaired. "Watch Wiggly TV" Menu: You can watch 3 different Wiggly TV episodes; Playtime, Family, or Wiggly History, or you can play all episodes one after the other! "'Wiggly Extra's" Menu: '''Choose the Wiggly Extra you would like to watch. You can sing karaoke style with The Wiggles, or read along with the Wiggles and look at details about the DVD-ROM section of the disc. "'Sing Along with The Wiggles" Menu: 'Let's sing along with The Wiggles, karaoke style! Choose from Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship, Get Ready To Wiggle, Ponies, or John Bradelum, or play all the songs! "'Read Along with The Wiggles" Menu: 'It's reading time! You can read with The Wiggles, or read by yourself. "'DVD-Rom" Menu: '''If you insert the DVD disc into your home or Windows-based computer fitted with a DVD drive, you have access to more exciting Wiggles fun and games! including: colouring games, pictures to print out and colour in, and access to The Wiggles' website! Trivia *This was the first Wiggles video to be released on DVD. * This is the first time a Wiggles video has an animated storybook in it. * On the VHS, the bloopers and storybook are placed after Wiggly History and Play with title cards not seen on the DVD, as these can be accessed from the "Wiggly Extras" menu and "Wiggly Bloopers" button on the latter. * This was the first tv episode complication on DVD Also See *Wiggly Play Time *The Wiggles (TV Series 2) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Non-released albums Category:Episode Videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 2 Category:Galleries Category:Music Category:Video Galleries Category:2001 DVDs Category:2001